


de-aging

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Bonney's devil fruit, Gen, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Law underestimates one of his fellow Supernovas.Writer's Month Prompt #19.
Relationships: Jewelry Bonney & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Kudos: 6
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	de-aging

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

Law realized pretty early on that he did not care for the other Supernovas, and seeing them all in the same place at once only solidified his opinion. While he was definitely interested to see firsthand what they were capable of, he didn’t have any interest in getting involved with them personally.

Of course, things never worked out the way he wanted them to, and a run-in with Jewelry Bonney left him wishing he’d just stayed on the ship.

The ability to manipulate the ages of others might have seemed like a pretty pointless devil fruit power, at a glance. But while she wasn’t able to _harm_ her opponents with her ability, she could still very easily incapacitate them. Law saw her turn a group of marines into defenseless children, and that should have been more than enough for him to avoid her.

But, no, one poorly-timed taunt from him, and he found himself in the body of his 10-year-old self.

Before he could even _try_ to remedy the situation, Bonney was far out of sight, her shrill laughter echoing in the distance. Law wasn’t about to chase after her when he could barely even lift his sword, so he ran back to the safety of his crew as quickly as he could.

The other Heart Pirates laughed so loudly at Law’s predicament that they attracted the attention of another group of marines, and had to make a run for it.


End file.
